Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by Claranard
Summary: Tout était parfait. Rien ne pourra gâcher ce moment. Elle l'avait tellement attendu. Ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie.


Tout était parfait. Ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle était devant son miroir. Elle se regardait. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Et elle l'était. Elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie.

Tout ses amis étaient venus assisté à cet événement. Il y avait Luffy,Usopp et Chopper qui riaient et étaient heureux pour leur amie. Il y avait Zoro, qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement à propos du futur mari de la jeune femme. Il y avait Sanji, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tellement triste de ne pas être l'heureux élu. Il y avait Franky, qui trouvait le mariage « super », comme il le disait si bien. Il y avait Brook, heureux comme tout de gérer tout ce qui se rapprochait à la musique dans ce grand événement, et enfin il y avait Robin et Vivi, qui étaient tout simplement contente pour leur amie.

Nojiko arriva, faisant sortir tous ceux présent dans la pièce, pour laisser la future mariée seule. Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle, Zoro s'approcha de la fiancée les sourcils fronçés.

« **Comment tu peux te marier avec lui ? Ta déjà oublié ce qu'il ta fait ?! En tout cas moi j'ai pas oublié, quand je devais te ramasser à la petite cuillère !** Dit-il calmement, ayant du mal à retenir sa colère. »

Elle le regarda avec un faux air surpris, comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Puis, elle lui sourit de toute ses dents.

« **Tu ne connais rien à l'amour.** »

Son visage surpris se figea quelques secondes, sous le regard amusée de la jeune femme. Il partit en grognant que c'était son problème, et que fallait pas compter sur lui pour plus tard. Nojiko le regarda partit avant de se rapprocher de sa sœur.

« **Il n'a pas tord.** Commença-t-elle. **On m'aurait dit que tu allais l'épouser, je ne l'aurai jamais cru !**

 **\- Je sais ce que je fais,** répondit-elle calmement.

 **\- Fais comme tu veux...** fit sa sœur, avant de sortir. »

La future fiancée se regarda dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été attachés dans un chignon haut, laissant quelques mèches bouclés tombés sur son visage. Elle était légèrement maquillé et portait des boucles d'oreilles dorées, assortis à son collier. Sa robe bustier blanche s'arrêtait à ses pieds, et elle portait des gants blancs qui s'arrêtaient au dessus de ses coudes. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse.

Elle ne stressait pas. Pas du tout. Elle avait imaginé la scène dans sa tête une centaine de fois, et son stress était parti depuis longtemps. Elle attendait juste. Impatiemment.

Quoi de plus normal pour le plus beau jour de sa vie ?

Sa grande sœur entra, en lui faisant signe de venir. C'était l'heure. Elle attrapa son bouquet que Robin avait spécialement préparée pour elle, et suivit sa sœur.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Elle crut qu'elle n'arriverai jamais à calmer toute cette excitation qu'elle ressentait. Elle avança, sa sœur à ses côtés, vers l'église.

Les cloches sonnaient, aucun autre bruit se faisait entendre. Même Luffy était silencieux.

Tout était si parfait. Rien ne pourrai déranger ce moment.

Elle continua d'avancer, tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle aperçut ses amis, installés au premier rang. Certains comme Luffy s'impatienté, d'autre se serrait les mains, heureux et Zoro croisait les bras, se forçant à être là. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

Puis elle le vit. Il était tellement beau dans son costume noir. C'était si rare de le voir habillé ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement en bataille, étaient plaqués contre son crâne.

Lui aussi avait l'air tellement heureux. Il tenait à peine en place.

Une fois arrivé en face de son futur époux, elle lui sourit. Les joues du blond se teintèrent de rouge. Elle était tellement belle ainsi.

Le silence s'imposa. Ce fut le prêtre qui interrompit ce calme religieux en se raclant la gorge, et commença son discours.

Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille, attendant la question la plus importante pour elle. Elle regardait dans les yeux son fiancé, qui lui aussi s'impatientait. C'est alors que la phrase tant attendu fut prononcée.

« **Mademoiselle Nami, souhaitez vous prendre comme époux monsieur Bellamy ici présent ?**

 **\- Non.** »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. La jeune femme regardait, son amant qui avait un air ahuri. Elle se retint de rire. Le prêtre resta bloqué un instant.

« **Attendez mademoiselle...vous... ?**

 **\- Je ne souhaite pas prendre Bellamy comme époux.** »

Le calme régna de nouveau, mais fut rapidement interrompu par le rire de Luffy. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais voir Bellamy et le prêtre aussi choqué, il n'avait pas pu résister. A côté de lui, Zoro souriait, satisfait. Sanji était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Vivi étaient encore étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et Robin, elle, ne fut en aucun cas surprise. Elle était déjà au courant. Nojiko, quant à elle, soupira amusée. C'était bien sa sœur.

« **Mais...Pourquoi ? Réussit à articuler le blond, perdu.** »

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Lui, qui s'était toujours moquée d'elle, qui l'embêtait, la frapper. Chaque jour elle en souffrait, et chaque jour, Zoro la trouvait en larmes. Un jour elle avait alors décidée de déménager. Elle s'était promis de se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle fut surprise, lorsqu'elle le revit, 10 ans plus tard. Ils avaient tout les deux bien grandis, et elle était devenue une femme magnifique et désirable.

Lorsqu'il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle, elle le laissa faire, pour mieux se venger ensuite.

Seulement, lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il l'aimait, elle resta choquée. Elle pensa, au début, à une blague. Une nouvelle moquerie de sa part. Pour la faire souffrir encore une fois.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était l'occasion parfaite. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Pas seulement lui brisé le cœur. Non, ça aurait été trop simple. Ça ne lui aurait pas suffit comme vengeance.

Non, elle voulait l'humilier devant tous. Et quoi de mieux qu'un râteau à son mariage ?

La tête qu'il avait fait à la réponse négative de la rousse était inoubliable ! Elle avait enfin sa vengeance. Elle n'oubliera jamais son air à la fois idiot, surpris et surtout triste.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans rien dire de plus.

Tout avait été parfait. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Morale : Ne pas faire chier Nami.

L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et je devais absolument écrire ce One Shot !

Bon par contre, désolé pour les erreurs que j'ai pu faire à propos du mariage, le dernier auquel j'ai assisté remonte à longtemps... C'est mariage à ma sauce pour cet OS .

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me suis amusée à l'écrire ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et je vous dis à bientôt ;)


End file.
